


Hurry

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-19
Updated: 2008-12-19
Packaged: 2018-11-14 23:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11218914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Vegeta is always so impatient, but Goku never complains. GokuxVegeta.





	Hurry

**Author's Note:**

> Hurry
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: GokuxVegeta, smut, yaoi.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own DBZ and I make no money from this fanfiction.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> For tinyflowers for Christmas! I hope you like it~

No matter what, Goku always felt Vegeta was amazing.  
  
He loved that he could never tell what the lithe prince was thinking, that the prince’s moods and opinions would change without a second’s notice. He loved that one minute Vegeta would be insulting him with words he hadn’t even heard before, and the next would find the Saiyan pressing to his chest demandingly. Vegeta was never ever predictable, which meant he would never get bored. He was a challenge, and Goku liked that.  
  
Especially when it meant things like _this_ would happen.  
  
Moments ago, the prince had been barking in his general direction – not _to_ him of course, Vegeta probably thought he was too stupid to hold a conversation – yet now he was tugging at the sash around his waist almost desperately, cursing as it wouldn’t open. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to just listen, enjoying the agitated tone and the frequency of the word ‘fuck’ increasing as time went on. The fumbling movements only served to arouse him as those gloved hands brushed his crotch, almost seeming to be on purpose.  
  
“Stop daydreaming, you idiot!” Vegeta hissed from somewhere lower down than his chest, causing him to open his eyes hurriedly. Gazing upon the prince on his knees with a red face – likely from embarrassment at being defeated by a _tie_ – he mentally moaned, taking pity on him and reaching to undo the damned thing himself. However, as the elder Saiyan glared up at him for interfering, he pretended to be unable to take it off either, muttering under his breath.  
  
He sighed in relief when Vegeta tugged down his pants and boxers instead of growling and storming off, gasping as the prince didn’t hesitate in licking at the tip of his erection, smirking knowingly up at him. Groaning at the sight, he found it almost too sexy to bear and reached a hand into the flame of hair, unsurprised when it was violently slapped away.  
  
Disappointment burned through him when the prince completely pulled away, giving him a firm, demanding stare. Not wasting a second, he grabbed Vegeta’s arm, flinging him against the control panel of the Gravity Room and pushing him hard onto it. Ignoring the angry growls at mistreating the equipment, Goku set to pulling Vegeta’s pants off, pushing up his shirt for good measure.  
  
Leaning in, he licked over the prince’s left nipple, enjoying the low gasp it drew out of him. As he moved to the other one, Vegeta gripped the back of his hair, yanking him back roughly as he shoved an all-too-familiar tube in front of his eyes.  
  
“Stop fucking about already!” Feeling the urge to question him on what ‘fucking about’ he was doing, Goku squashed any things that came to mind at the look of deep arousal he was being given, opening the tube instantly. Squirting some onto his palm, he reached down to slick the lubricant onto himself, hissing at its coolness. The knowing smirk then took the moment to return, mocking him in a vaguely playful way yet making him want revenge. As he squirted more lube onto his fingers, the prince parted his legs widely, practically begging to be fucked. At least, that was how he saw it.  
  
Rubbing his fingers against the prince carefully, he moved to press them inside, once again being stopped as Vegeta grabbed his wrist, baring his teeth. Taking the silent invitation, Goku moved to hold the elder’s hips, positioning against him briefly before thrusting in, filling him inch by inch, pausing just long enough between each one to avoid the prince’s wrath and still allow him to adjust.  
  
His hips seemed to rock at their own accord after that; picking up in pace as quickly as possible, even Vegeta forgetting about the control as he fucked him deeper, pressing his prostate with every thrust. Nails dug into his back at one point and trailed their way up to the nape of his neck, but he couldn’t remember when, or even if the prince had taken off his gloves.  
  
Before long, he heard Vegeta cry out in orgasm, feeling the tightness around his cock squeeze him to the point of pain, drawing his own out of him almost violently and leaving him to pant as he tried to catch his breath. But Vegeta caught his breath first, and he found himself on his ass a moment later, eyes wide at the lap full of royalty he had. Hearing a chuckle, he shuddered when the prince began another assault, teasing every inch of him he could get to.  
  
Yes. Pleasing Vegeta was most definitely a challenge, and he fucking loved every second of it.


End file.
